Crimsonshipping Superhappyfuntime
by Nokachi9494
Summary: All of the dex holders congrigate at the Isshu Battle Frontier, and, as you would expect, hijinks ensue. RedxBlack Slash, HEAVY language,  HIATUS
1. Planes, Trains, and Funyons

****

A/N: Hey... random people I don't know! Your benevolent overlord- oops, sorry... force of habit. Your benevolent Author here-

**Random person: You aren't an author, damn it, this is your first-**

**A/N: *smacks with frozen turkey* SCILENCE, UN-NAMED BACKGROUND CHARACTER!**

**Random person: My name is Kevin...**

**A/N: YOUR NAME IS "WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY"!**

**WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY: Wait... what?**

**A/N: *start's writing writings of doom in his plot-device journal***

**WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY: Hey... what are you writing?**

**A/N: *finishes writing my evil writings* Oh... nothing *Nonchalant whistling***

**WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY: Wha-**

**Crazy Escaped Murderer Jr. The 4th... twice removed: IM A CRAZY MURDERER THAT JUST ESCAPED FROM JAIL! SQWIBBILY FLABBIDY DOO! *Shoots WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY***

**WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY: *dies***

**Crazy Escaped Murderer Jr. The 4th... twice removed: BHUDDAH HAS A GHOST PENIS LIVING IN YOUR PANCAKES! TEE HEE! *explodes***

**A/N: Dat's right, ya don't fuck with the author, bitch!**

**Red: Are you done yet? I wanna start the story already!**

**Black: Yeah, what are you doing, making my darling Reddy wait!**

**A/N: I'LL BE READY WHEN I'M READY, DAMNIT!**

**Red: Fine, take your time, I'll just find something better to do in the meantime *seductively looks over at Black***

**Black: *blushes***

**A/N: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you both know I'm saving the juicy fan service-sauce for later. And, if you two keep instigating this activity, then I'll go soap-opera on you're ass and make 50 different plot points, just to put off the ever enticing lemon-zest!**

**Red:...I'll be quiet**

**Black: Same**

**A/N: Me no owny Pokemanz, nor teh characters relating to it (I do own the characters, WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY and Crazy Escaped Murderer Jr. the 4th... twice removed, even if they are dead). Sorry if Black, White, or any other 5th gen characters seem OOC, but they haven't appeared yet, so I guess they have to be. Oh, and, if you haven't gathered this info yet, this is YAOI, BOYXBOY, If such subject matter offends you... THOU SHALT NOT PASS! This chapter only eludes to the boy x boy tastiness to come (brownie points for puns XP), yet these chapters will contain HEAVY language, again, if certain subject matter offends you... go suck a whore cock, pussy, its just vulgarity! BE A FUCKING MAN, DAMN IT!**

_Red's POV:_

Ah! Today's the day! The day of the new Battle Frontier in Isshu! Me is many much moist with anticipation!

Oh, and by the way, my name's Red, the very first Pokedex holder, and the champion of the Kanto Elite Four. Serve's dem bastards right for keeping me prisoner for almost all of season two!

I'm currently with my team on Mt. Silver, where I have been training for almost a year now. My pokemon have gotten a lot stronger of these past months, and I am ready to showcase them in this new challenge. I have even gotten some of my other pokemon besides my regular team some training, just in case I need to swap them out at some point.

Well, better tell the good news to my pokemon...

"Go! Pika, Saur, Poli, Aero, Lax, Vui!"

"Pika? (What is it this time, Red?)"

"Guy's... I have a big announcement"

"Aero! (ya finally coming out of the closet, fruity?)"

"SAUR! (c'mon, show Red some respect, I'm sure he has something very important to say)"

"Fella's... we're going on a road trip!

"PIKA! (OH FUCK YES! ROAD TRIP, BABY!)"

"POLI! (Ooooooh yes! This will be most excellent, dudes)"

"Espi! (Mmhm, most excellent indeed!)"

* * *

_Normal POV:_

We join our Kanto Dex holders in a train-station, waiting for a train, to take them to the plane, that will fly them to Isshu.

"Aah crap, where is he?" Green was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was talking out loud

"You seem awfully concerned, Green." Yellow added

"Hmmm... Me thinks he's got a little "bow chicka bow wow" for Red, if ya know what I mean." Blue nudges Yellow.

"Yeah, definitely..." Yellow added, sounding confused.

"You have no idea what I mean, do you?"

"Not even a little"

Just then, Red enters the train station.

"Hey guys, I'm not too late am I?"

"RED!" Yellow and Blue yell in unison, Glomping Red down to the ground.

"ACK! HELP ME, GREEN, THEY IS ATTACKING MEH!" Red shouted.

"Ehwehwah, wha?" Green stuttered, breaking from his deep trance. "Oh, Red, finally"

Red finally break's free of Yellow and Blue's "Glomp of doom"

"Yeah, hey Green, what's up- wait... don't you have that whole... gym... leader thing to do back in Viridian?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have a back-up leader set up."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT VIRIDIAN GYM...**

Mewtwo walks into the gym, to the Leader's podium, where a note is attached:

~Mewtwo

Gone to Isshu, you're in charge, don't touch my Funyons

~Green

P.S: I'm serious... don't touch THE FUCKING FUNYONS!

"...*sigh* Damn it..."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT THE TRAIN STATION...**

"Well, the train's coming in a few minutes, me and Yellow are gonna go freshen up" Blue Announced

"Why?" Asked Red "We're only going on the train, why 'freshen up' now?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you!"

"Fine, go" And like that, they were gone.

...

"So... Red... Do ya think you're gonna meet anyone at the Battle Frontier?"

"I dunno, I'm not really attracted to any of the other Dex Holders."

"But you were attracted to me? Oh, I'm so flattered that you find me THAT sexy, Red."

"Eh, get over yourself already, that was over 2 years ago that I asked you out."

"Well, you still did, and I have kept your dirty little secret for all this time... Ahhh... Memories..."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be finding my 'special someone' this time around."

"Don't go counting Lady Luck out yet, she works in mysterious ways."

"...Like making me gay and putting me around a big gaggle of strait people. Those is some very mysterious ways, I better call Sherlock Holmes on this one, my good fellow"

"C'mon dude, don't be so negative, we're heading to a new region! I'm sure that there are at least a few gay people there."

"Dude, the fact that I got under 4kid's gay-dar is a miracle!"

"4kids doesn't even have any control over this! We're manga based!

"I dunno, I just feel like they're after me, you've heard what they did to Satoshi!"

"Dude, c'mon, you are WAY paranoid about this 'evil dubbing company' crap!"

"Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they aren't after me."

*ding dong* "The 5:00 train to The Trans-Region Airport will be departing in five minutes."

Almost on cue, Blue and Yellow exit the bathroom, and make their way over to Green and Red

The most notable change is that Blue is in her original black dress, heels, and gloves. Green got the official 'i just saw a hot chick in an anime' nose-bleed. "_Hopefully she doesn't ask why I'm not oggling her, that'd be REALLY awkward_" Red thought.

"How do I look?" Blue asked in a seductive tone.

"Like a cheap French whore" Red answered sarcastically

"French? I was going for Itlaian."

"Oooh! Red! What do you think I look like?" Yellow asked excitedly

"You're looking quite cute yourself, Yellow."

"Oooooh! Thank you Red!" Yellow responded, overjoyed at the compliment. "Hugz!" She then latched on to Red, and hugged him with the force of 1000 suns.

"Yell...ow...you...re...choking...me" Red was gasping for air, turning near Purple from lack of air.

"Heh, that's what she said." Green took no trouble turning this situation dirty.

"SHADDUP!" Blue smacked Green with her giant, novelty mallet.

"Oh, the pain!" Green collapsed on the ground in a heap Scrunched up in a ball... of pain

*DING DONG!* "The train is leaving in one minute! Move your asses!"

"What the hell! How did four minutes pass so quickly?" Red exclaimed, grabbing all of his stuff and running to the train, the others following not-to-far behind

"Well, we gotta get there FAST, if that back there was 4 minutes, I can only imagine one minute!" Green was panting, but still running strong.

*DING MOTHER-FUCKING DONG!* "30 SECONDS! YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS! MOVE! VELOCHE! RAPIDO! MANY MUCH QUICKLYNESS!"

"OOOOH CRAP, WE AREN'T GONNA MAKE IT!"

The gang finally reached the train's doors, and got in just in time (A/N: How convenient *3*)

"Alright, now we just need to deal with this 7 hour train-ride... and THEN a 10 hour plane ride to Isshu..." Red announced... only upon announcing it, realizing how depressing the information really was.

* * *

After about 2 hours on the train, they got to the first stop, and man, were they on EDGE!

"I can't take this anymore!" Blue preached "Screw this, I'm riding Articuno to this bitch!" Blue prepared her pokeball and walked out of the train, the gang soon followed.

"Wait, you brought Articuno?" Green asked

"And Zapdos and Moltres as well" Blue reassured

And, just then, Red got an idea...

"Blue, how fast are those birds?"

"Pretty damn fast... why?"

So, Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue ditch the Train, and begin flying strait to Isshu on the Legendary birds (Since there weren't enough, Red's on Aero)

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Yellow was sure getting a kick out of riding on Zapdos, as opposed to her Butterfree.

"Don't get too excited, Yellow, even though we passed the train a while back, it's still gonna be a while before we get there" Green stated bluntly.

"How long?"

"Well, we ARE moving much faster than the train, but I doubt these things can out-speed a 747, so I would say... about 9 hours."

"Awwwww..."

After about an hour of flying, Red starts to feel like there is something behind him. He looks back, and see's a large mass of purple energy heading straight for them.

"Hey guy's I looks like there's a... Purple Super Saiyan heading this way..." Red stated, but as he finished talking, the energy shot past him, and stopped right in front of the birds, making them stop. Once the energy around the being dispersed, the thing following them was...

"Mewtwo?" Green asked, confused. "What the hell, man? I left the gym with you!"

"Don't worry, Green, I sent in some professionals to do the job."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT VIRIDIAN GYM...**

~Dear Individuals 1& 2

Green want's you to look after the gym while he's at the Battle Frontier. The Funyons are you're reward for agreeing to stay here for who-knows how long

~Mewtwo

"..."

"...what a dick"

"Oh well, at least we can drown our fury with funyons!"

"Hooray for funyons!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE SKY...**

"So, you guys are flying to Isshu right now?"

"Yupperz!" Yellow happily replied

"Y'know, I could just teleport us there, save you guys some time."

The look of pure astonishment over all of their faces was PRICELESS.

"Well, what are we doing sitting around here for? LETS GO DAMNIT!" Red demanded.

"Very well." And with that, Mewtwo teleported everyone out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: And THAT is the first chapter. As you can guess, this will focus mostly on the Kanto Dex holders. Everyone will eventually make their mark in the story… If I feel like it (o3o)**

**Red: What the hell was that piece of crap? I need to wait a whole 'nother chapter to meet my sweet Black?**

**Black: This is an outrage! RELEASE THE KRAKEN!**

**Kraken: BWOOGALAGLOOGALA! *Grabs me***

**A/N: JESUS CHRIST! NUUUUUUU!**

**Black: See ya guys next chapter!**

**Red: If he ever recover's from the kraken attack**

**Kraken: PTOOWEE! *spits me back up***

**A/N: *shudders* I saw parts of a Kraken, that no man should ever see...**

**Red: 0.o**

**Black: Hey! Don't go giving my darling Reddy such horrible mental images. I should pop you in the mouth for such blasphemy!**

**A/N: Shaddup, you are the one that sicked your pet kraken on me!**

**Black: The funny thing is, that isn't even a kraken, it's the love child of a tentacruel and a skunktank!**

**Kraken(?): BWOOGLAMESH! (KILL ME!)**

**A/N: Again, I don't own Pokemon, the characters, a train, a train station, or Green's Funyons.**

**Mewtwo: *Eating Funyons* Wha? Who's?**

**Green: DEM'S AINT YO FUNYONS, DEM'S GREEN'S FUNYONS!**

**Mewtwo: STAY BACK! I HAVE A COMICALLY OVERSIZED SPOON, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!**

**A/N: Please R&R! No flames! All flames will be donated to starving orphans, so unless you want to see a pack of orphans eating a bag of fire, NO FLAMES!**


	2. Mimepeon's Pimp Hand Is Strong

**A/N: Hai! Me is back with another chapter!**

**Red: Am I finally gonna get with my darling Black in this chapter?**

**Black: Oh Red, you're so cute when you're anxious!**

**A/N: SCILENCE MORTALS! THE MOVIE IS STARTING!**

**Cool sounding announcer guy: Disclaimer, A/N-**

**A/N: HE SAID MY NAME! =O!**

**Cool sounding announcer guy: Ahem!**

**Cool sounding announcer guy: Disclaimer, A/N doesn't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. Nor does he own the characters, or places, or plants, or the atmosphere around said characters. This "motion picture" is rated Y for Yaoi! It contains vulgarity and BoyxBoy situations, if such subject matter offends you… why did you move over to this chapter anyway? Why even go to this story in the first place? WHAT IS YOU'RE REASONING, PERSON THAT IS OFFENDED AND READING THIS?… ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!**

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell are they?" Professor Oak grumbled, obviously annoyed at the Kanto Dex-holder's lateness.

"Yeah, what the hell is taking them?" Gold seemed annoyed as well. As were all the other dex holders, who had all shown up at this point.

Just then, a large flash of purple energy appeared in front of the large gaggle of teens and professors, revealing the extremely late dex holders, accompanied by Mewtwo, who, along with Yellow, was holding a vast majority of candy and carnival goods.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Ruby chimed in.

"Oh, it was awesome!" Yellow started, cheerful as ever. "Mr. Mewtwo here took us all to Candyland! I got cotton candy!"

"Yes, that's right… Mewtwo thought it would be a hoot to drag us to a carnival, instead of bringing us here in the first place!" Green shouted.

"Oh, stop whining." Mewtwo added "I told you, I can only teleport someone to where they want to go, so obviously one of you was thinking of Candyland before we teleported there.

Yellow stood there, trying not to look guilty. _"You do know that it was me, right?" _Yellow thought to Mewtwo.

"_Yeah, but that was too fun for me to rat you out for!" _Mewtwo thought to Yellow in response, obviously having enjoyed his day.

"_Thanks dude! Mind high-five!"_

"_Mmhm!"_

"Well, anyway, now that we're all here, we may as well get started, shall we?" Oak started. "This Battle Frontier is a bit different from the others you may have participated in in the past. You must still collect 8 Frontier Symbols to qualify for the final challenge, but there have been some changes… You will now compete in teams of three, and can get symbols from either battles, contests, or by challenging someone who is also competing, and obtaining one of their symbols. The final challenge is a League-style tournament, consisting of the first 30 people, or the first 10 groups, to complete this requirement."

"Woah… awesome…" Gold added, astonished by all this information.

"The competition starts in 2 days, you have that much time to pick you're teams, and get prepared. Each team will receive a living quarters, which is to be shared for the duration of the competition, Good luck everyone!"

* * *

_Red's POV_

"Alright Green, you and I are definitely a team!"

"Yeah, sure dude, just like old times!"

"Now… who will be our third…" I stated, scanning the crowd for potential team members. Just then, a new figure caught my eye. He must be one of the new dex holders from this region. God he was sexy, I think I overheard someone calling him "Black". He had messy brown hair, chocolate eyes… wait… was I falling for him? I just fucking saw the guy 5 seconds ago, and I'm already falling head over heels for him? God, I'm such a man-whore.

"Dude? Are you alright?" Green shaked me. I didn't budge, Black had me in a trance. Such a nice body, cute face, yup, he was perfect in the visual department, but I still haven't met the damn guy yet… That had to change.

"MIME!" Crystal's Mr. Mime, 'Mimepeon' yelled, as he slapped me across the face, breaking my trance.

"Thank's Crys! I owe ya one!"

"Don't mention it, Green. I should be thanking you, that was kinda funny!"

"Well… if I could bother you for another favor…"

Aaaaand, back to my trance, that sure was quick. It looked like there was only one other new dex-holder other than Black, and she was all over him. I hope they aren't dating! That would ruin my plans to make him mine! Oh… look, Blue and Crys are walking over to her… they are talking… Aaaaaand she's gone!

"There, now you have him all to yourself."

What? Was it that obvious I was staring at Black?

"Uhhh… who, who do I have, I sure don't see any gorgeous new face up in here, no sir, Ahhahahahaha… was it that obvious?"

"Dude, I'm your best friend, I can sense these things, y'know!"

God, my face just got hot. Am I blushing? Crap! Uhhh! Act natural Red, no one else saw you staring at him, stay calm, no one suspects a thing!

"So, do you want to go over there and ask him to join our team, or should I?" Green asked.

"Uhhh… you go." Smoooooth, Casanova.

* * *

_Black's POV_

"Oh my god, White! Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"That Kanto dex holder! I think his name was Red or something."

"What about him?"

"He's fucking HOT!"

"God, Black, you're such a man-whore, you break up with you're boyfriend almost right before we set out for here, and you're already looking at new men?"

"Oh, c'mon White, just look at him! Who could resist that face on him?"

"Me, but that's because I have more than half an ounce of self restraint"

"You're mean!"

"Oh, but that's why you love me!" White then started draping her arms over my shoulders and brought her face closer to mine, with a crazed look in her eyes. I looked over at where Red and his friend… I think his name was Blue or something, anyway, I look over at them, and Red is looking away, blushing. What is he looking at over there that's so damn, blush-worthy? Is he looking at someone else? Oh crap, what if he's straight? Man, I can't believe I didn't think of that before! Although, in my defense, every guy I've ever known is gayer than Elton John getting raped by a unicorn while sliding down a rainbow, leading into a pot of guys blowing each other.

"Hey, you're White, right?" A girl with blue hair said to White… wait a moment, I think she was over with Red and Whatshisname a while ago, and sicked her Mr. Mime on Red. How dare she attack my Red! Wait… MY Red? When did I become so possessive? Oh, Crap, they're talking, I hope I didn't miss anything to important.

"Sure, I was thinking of rooming with Black, but you wont mind rooming with someone else, will ya, Black?"

"Oh, nah, I'll be just fine!"

"Good, because I'm rooming with Crystal and Blue, see ya around, Black!" She said while walking away with her, soon to be, new best friends. Now, time to come up with a way to nonchalantly ask Red if he will be mine in sickness or in health- oh wait, I mean if he would be on my team! Wait, whathisname is walking towards me.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Green." Hmmm… he seems friendly enough.

"Likewise, I'm Black" I reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Would you like to join our team, we already have two people, and need a third, interested?"

Oh shit, is this guy a mind reader? Hmmm… What is 12+35?

"…Well… what is you're answer?"

Damn, well I guess he can't read minds.

"Sure, I guess so, who's our other member?" Why did I ask that? I knew full well that it was the spiky ebony-haired beauty from across the room.

"That guy right over there, the one with the black hair." Green said, pointing to Red.

"Oh, alright" I answered, trying to sound indifferent about the 'discovery'.

* * *

_Red's POV_

Ooooh shit, he's heading this way. Okay Red, act natural, be friendly, and don't you dare blush when you hear him talk to you.

"Okay Red, we have our third member, meet Black."

"It's n-nice to meet you, R-Red…" He extended his hand for a hand-shake.

Ooooh shit! He's blushing! AND he was stuttering! Well, as far as I know, he could just be shy, and have a semi-bad stutter. Or… and this could be going off on a limb, he could have feelings for me. Wait, DAMN, I still haven't taken his hand.

"I-its nice t-to meet you too…" And I shake his hand. Man, I bombed that… hopefully he takes it as a sign that I like him… unless he doesn't like me… then that'd kinda suck…

* * *

_Black's POV_

OMG! HE'S NERVOUS TOO! Maybe he likes me! No, wait Black, don't jump to conclusions, you don't even know if he like's guys, let alone you! Man… my subconscious is kinda a dream killer. Anyway, I'll just observe him for a while, see if he drops any hints…

* * *

_Red's POV_

Maybe I should drop some hints, he seems quite nervous… but it needs to be subtle…

"So, should we get settled into the new place?" Green said, saving me from the awkward silence… aaaaand I just realized I was still shaking Black's hand… that's subtle enough of a hint, right?

"Yeah, sure, lets go."

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Well, this is a nice place, right Red?" Green asked

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Red replied

"Hmm, yeah its really nice, I can imagine staying here for the competition." Black added.

"Well, it's getting late, see you two in the morning!" Green announced to the two of them, before leaving for his room.

And then… silence… there was no interaction between Black and Red…

"So… wanna make out?" Black said, not knowing that he was thinking out loud.

* * *

***credits start rolling***

**A/N: BOO! What's with the fucking cliffhanger? Lazy fucking writers…**

**Red: Awww… c'mon, I liked it.**

**Black: Me too *winks at Red***

**Red: Oooh yeah! *starts making out with Black***

**A/N: Jesus Christ you two, save it for the next chapter!**

**Black: *breaks the kiss* awww… c'mon man, I'm having a moment with my boyfriend up in here.**

**Red: Yeah, butt out already, it's not like this conversation is canon. *continues making out with Black***

**A/N: *sigh* damn it… Oh well! Just remember, I don't own Pokemon, pokemon characters, or a dramatic movie-announcer voice (sadly). R&R please! All flames will now be donated to Arsonists-Anonymous, otherwise known as 4chan.**


	3. N, I Am Dissapoint

**A/N: Time for an update! I know I left with a cliffhanger, that left all… five of you reading this on the edge of your seats.**

**Red: I'll say**

**Black: C'mon, lets just get to it!**

**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own-**

**Red: ANYTHING, HE OWNS SHIT NOTHING.**

**Black: There is boy x boy, all that jazz, blah blah blah, LETS GO!**

* * *

_Black's POV_

"Wha… what?" Red stammered.

Wait… did I just say out loud what I was thinking? "At least I'm not going on about how sexy he looks, good thing that what I said before could be seen playful teasing… yeah… that's how I'll play it off, 'I was just messing around' or something like that… yeah… best plan ever…"

"Huh, what? He likes me?" Red starts in a hushed tone, like he's thinking out loud or something. "SWEET! Now I just need to play my cards right, and he's mine! I say, this plan is brilliant!"

"Oh, he's so cute when he thinks I can't hear him." Good thing I'm not thinking out loud… wait… then how did he know I liked him? "Fuuuuuck, we can both hear each other, can't we?"

He nods, then starts looking down at the ground blushing. God, he is so CUTE when he's embarrassed! But, I need to think of something to say and seal the deal… but what to say…

"So…" He starts "I-is the offer for making out still open?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is!"

Just then, I felt his lips smashing against mine. The sensation was unbelievable, it felt like I was floating! It didn't feel half this good with my old boyfriend! Red even tasted good! I had to get in that mouth oh his. I make a slight motion with my tounge, and he opened his mouth without hesitation. I then explored the wet cavern, tasting every inch of the space. We made out for a solid two minutes, I hated to pull away, but then again, oxygen is _slightly_ more important than Red's lips.

"So… how… was that?" I asked, panting out of sheer lust.

"It… was… amazing!" He chimed. "So… what… does this make us?"

"Well, I believe we are still Black and Red, but I can't be entirely sure, gotta check a mirror first." I teased

"I mean, are we… dating?" His eyes lit up with anticipation. Damn, I can't refuse that face! I mean, I wasn't going to, but damn… SO CUTE!

"Sure, if you want." I found myself blushing at my answer. So simple, yet it alluded to so much.

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone!" He cheered. Ooooh shit! Should we be telling people so soon? I mean, neither of us have officially come out yet.

"Umm, Honey? Could we hold off on telling everyone?" I pleaded.

"Fine, but we have to tell Green, I'd rather us tell him, rather than find us going at it like monkeys, and he though we were 'in trouble', y'know, from all the screaming and such, and we traumatize him."

"C'mon Red, you don't give me enough credit, I don't think I would get traumatized THAT easy." Green added from the hallway.

Shit, how long has he been watching us? The pervy little-

"Well Black, at least this saves us the awkwardness of telling him."

"And plus, I'm happy for the two of you! You will have beautiful ass-babies!"

(**Red: wait… this show isn't Mpreg… is it?**

**A/N: That depends, are you gonna keep interrupting?**

**Red: I'll be good…)**

"W…Will you just get out of here?" I protested.

"Sure, I'll just get out of your way." Green stated, backing up into his room.

"So… wanna get back to making out?" Red asked me coyly

"Ooooooooh yeah!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT THE LEGION OF DOOM…**

"Thank you for joining me, gentlemen." Lance announced, standing at a podium in the middle of the room.

"What is this all about, Lance?" Giovanni asked, sounding obviously annoyed from the sudden meeting.

"It has come to my attention that a new battle frontier has opened up in the Isshu region, and also, it seems like all of the dex holders are attending."

"Not to sound like a downer, remember when Archie tried that, look what happened to him." Cyrus announced.

"Yes, yes, we are all VERY saddened by his and Maxie's deaths." Lance announced sarcastically. "But hey, we do have a new member."

"You sure do!" N announced, surprisingly excited about being inducted to the team. "So… what does this club do again?"

"Y'know, kill the dex holders, world domination, all that super-villain crap." Cyrus explained.

"Wait… I don't want to kill them! I barely know them!" N yelled in disgust.

"None of us had any quarrel with them, but they always came in to stop our plans in their tracks." Lance stated "What are your intentions, N?"

"I want to separate pokemon from their captors, and have them to be treated as friends!" N cheerfully chimed.

"Okay, that's ambitious, albeit a little gay, but it's ambitious!" Giovanni praised.

"Sounds like a rip off of me in season two…" Lance grumbled. "Nevertheless, even though you even have good intentions, they will stop you at every turn, and may even kill you in the process."

"Oh my god, that's awful!" N shrieked in horror "Why in god's name would they stop me? I'm just trying to free the pokemon!"

"That's just what they do, they thwart our plans." Cyrus said blatantly with a sigh.

"But, this plan can't fail." Lance started up, sounding confident. "But first, we need to bring back our old friend, Pryce…" And, just as he finished, he held up Pryce's old ice mask.

"How the hell are we supposed to bring him back, he died quite a while ago." Giovanni asked, sounding like his confidence in this plan was dwindling.

"Well, we're gonna need some help with that. It seems like Pryce left a chip in his mask, much like the other masks, but this one holds his personality, as a backup incase of a demise as untimely as his. If we could find someone to put this mask on, we'd have him back."

"We could use one of my grunts, would that work?" Cyrus questioned.

"Sadly, no. You're minions are too well trained and conditioned, they'd fight off his presence too easily. We would need a person that wasn't very well trained, and perhaps under the normal level of intelligence."

"Wait… I think I know someone who's minions may just fit the qualifications… But I'm gonna regret trying to talk to him again..." Giovanni grunted. "What's the fastest way to Orre?"

* * *

**A/N: Ugh… I know it was short, kinda lame, blah blah blah… I just couldn't write this without it being short and awkward, but at least I introduced the antagonists.**

**Red: Oh, and by the way, thanks for cutting off our scene so early, we were able to do all sorts of nasty shit while you were playing with your legion of doom.**

**Black: *Walks out of his room, wearing only boxers* So Honey, ready for round two?**

**Red: OOOH HELLZ YEAH!**

**A/N: Just remember, I don't own pokemon, the characters of pokemon, or the fork of power (damn…). FLAMES BEGONE. I know this chapter sucked donkey nutz, but be nice when you're dishing out the "constructive criticism"**


	4. Arby's Goes Bankrupt

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time, but I will be sure to make this one just as long as the others! I don't own anything relating to pokemon, and all that stuff that I go on about on each chapter, yadda yadda yadda, there 'tis a hint of yaoi in this one, as with the others, so don't read if you don't like that. And, like always, extreme FUCKING vulgarity.**

**

* * *

**

**MEANWHILE, IN ORRE…**

"So that's the long and short of it, Mirror, myself and the other villains need one of you're minions." Giovanni grumbled, but tried his best to not sound annoyed with the flamboyant attention-whore standing in front of him.

"Very well, old pal. TRUDLY! GET IN HERE!"

"Reporting!" The minion responded, sounding like a solider in front of his general.

"Trudly, I'm sending you on a mission with my old friend Giovanni here. I expect the best from you on this mission!"

"Yes sir!"

"C'mon, lets just ship out before nightfall. It's a long trip back to Isshu…" Giovanni sighed, wanting to leave Orre and Mirror B as soon as physically possible.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE BUSHES NEAR THE PREVIOULY MENTIONED ENCOUNTER…**

"Dude, Wes, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, Mike, something is definitely going down. Why would the former boss of Team Rocket need one of Mirror's men?"

"Yeah, dude, something is definitely not adding up. Should we follow them?"

"Not now, we should head out later, we're did he say he was going to?"

"Some place called Isshu, I've personally never heard of it."

"We should head back to base, and research that place a bit, see if there are any major places or events they might be trying to hit."

"Alright, lets head out."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH THE MAIN CHARACTERS**

_Red's POV_

Oh my god! This is so unreal! Here I am, sitting in the Frontier Food Court, with my new boyfriend! It's the morning after we got together, and all the other dex holders are here, breaking the ice with their new teammates.

"Ahem." Prof. Oak clears his throat, and is about to address our section. "Well, Since the competition starts in one day, we should get all the teams registered, so would you all line up in an orderly-" The professor was cut off by the mob of teenage trainers charging for the sign up sheet. Our team stayed back, and waited for the dust to clear before we even tried to sign up. Once it was clear, I walked up with Green and Black, to finally register. The sheet read all the other dex holder's names in groups of three.

* * *

**Dex Holder Team Register:**

Gold, Emerald, Yellow

Ruby, Dia, Pearl

Silver, Sapphire, Lady Platina Berlitz

White, Blue, Crys =)

_, _, _

* * *

So, we filled in our names, and walked back to our booth to finish our food.

"So, how about, after this, we head out and prepare our teams?" Green suggested.

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

"And, when we have our teams finalized, we could practice some strategies, since these challenges will most likely be triple battles." Black suggested.

"Good idea… wait… what's a triple battle, baby?"

"Oh, its when the pokemon fight 3 on 3, each trainer bringing in 2 pokemon to each fight."

"Only 2 per person?" Green nearly choked on his pancakes. "How are we gonna work with only 2 pokemon?"

"That's why we gotta prepare. Contest-esque techniques usually help out in these situations."

"Hmmm, well, in any case, our teams will need some editing."

* * *

**LATER THAT SAME DAY…**

_Still Red's POV_

Alright, now to give my team another look-at before charging into the fray.

"Hey, Red, can I talk to you?" Huh? Mewtwo? What did he want?

"What is it, Mewtwo?"

"I was wondering if I could be on your team this time around."

"Wait, you want to be on my team? Sure, I was just thinking about my team layout actually."

"Okay, that's cool… but I swear to Arceus, if you stuff me in one of those poke balls, I'll fillet you alive, with my mind."

"Well, there is one problem. I still need to choose someone to leave behind."

"I think I have an idea…" And just then, we teleported to the food court, that was buzzing with lunch-customers, who were strangely not too surprised my strange entrance. "Quick, release Lax from his ball."

"Alright, Go, Lax!"

"Laaaaaax… (Who has summoned me?)"

"Hey, Lax, look over there." Mewtwo pointed to a Arby's. "That place has an 'All you can eat buffet'"

"LAX! (ARBYS!)"

And with that, Lax charged into the sunset- er, I mean, into the manager, and took to the claim of an all you can eat buffet. Then, Mewtwo floated on over to there, and flashed a card at the furious manager. "This one's with me." His eyes widened. "Yes sir, of course sir, he can have anything he wants."

"Dude, Where'd you get that card?"

"Oh, I got it from the Frontier President. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy."

"How'd you get it then?"

"Lets just say it involved my spoon, a dozen eggs, 15 green M&Ms, a towel, and a gallon of barbeque sauce."

"Well, since Lax is in Arbys Heaven, you get to take his spot on my team."

"Ooooh, yeah!"

"Now, can you get us back to my hotel room? I need to meet Green and Black there."

"Okally Dokally Red!" Aaaaand We're off with another teleporting transition!

* * *

**MOMENTS LATER…**

_Black's POV_

Damn it, where is he? He said he was just getting his team together, and that doesn't take an hour! I hope nothing bad happened to hi- OOOH SHIT! BIG, BLINDING PURPLE LIGHT!

"Heeeeeeeey guys!" Red chimed. I know I should be mad at him for taking so long, but I can't stay mad at that face! And I just noticed the big, purple kangaroo monster standing right behind him, holding a large novelty spoon. "Oh, and Mewtwo is joining my team! Hooray for teamwork!"

"Okay, lets head out, there should be a clearing of land somewhere around here." Green announced.

"Actually, if you guys need a place to train, I know a good place to do it." Mewtwo suggested.

"Sure, lets go!" Red beamed "C'mon, Honey!" Red pulled me in with a grin. Man, was he cheerful! "Beam me up, Scotty!" Red announced to Mewtwo, as he teleported us away.

* * *

We reappeared in a large, empty field, perfect for our training. I felt a little lightheaded from the teleporting. Red must have been going all over the place, he was loopy as a mobius circuit… god that sounded nerdy, I sound like my Ex.

"Maybe we should wait a bit before training, I don't think Red is at 100% right now." I suggested.

"Wha-are ya talkin… bout? I'm fine, babycakes…" God, he sounded drunk!

"Baby, you have to lay down for a bit."

"O…ly if you lay dow- with me, sexy…"

God, this is gonna take a while…

* * *

**A/N: Huzzah for another short-ish chapter!**

**Lax: Lax! (Well, I liked it!)**

**A/N: Of course you did.**

**Black: I don't like my babycakes loopy!**

**Mewtwo: Sorry, that was my fault!**

**Red: Oh, you know you love it!**

**A/N: Don't worry, he'll be back to normal by next chapter.**

**Black: And what's all this about the Orre characters? How many more spin-offs are getting into this story?**

**Wes: Hey, I take offence to that!**

**A/N: I have my reasons on including them, you'll just need to see...**

**Black: Grrr… YOU SECRATIVE BASTARD!**

**A/N: Just be patient, my intentions will be revealed in due time. Remember, I don't own Pokemon, the art of teleportation, Mewtwo's novelty spoon, or Arby's. All flames will be donated to Arby's, to help them cook enough food to keep Lax satisfied. So, if you want to see them end up not making enough food, and Lax go on a feeding frenzy of Arby's employees, no flames!**


	5. 90 Spicetastic Minutes Later

**A/N: Hola, it is TIEM!**

**Black: Oh yeah, a you laugh you lose thread!**

**Red: No, I think it's a sink thread.**

**A/N: Damn it, this isn't 4chan!**

**Mewtwo: What? It isn't? What am I gonna do with all these motivational posters of frogs?**

**A/N: I don't care.**

**Green: Oh, can I join you guys?**

**Yellow: I haven't had a speaking part since Chapter 2, I'm just dandy by the way.**

**Sapphire: Random yelling!**

**Ruby: *Makes out with Gold***

**Gold: Wait… I don't think we're supposed to do that in this story… but I'm not complaining!**

**A/N: Main characters only! Everyone but Red, Black, and Mewtwo go!**

**Mewtwo: I'm a main character?**

**A/N: No, but you could kill me if I kicked you out.**

**Mewtwo: Wise decision.**

**A/N: Remember, I don't own pokemon, or anything relating to it, or a boyfriend (ladies… wait, that doesn't work…gentlemen… nah, that doesn't have a good ring to it. Ah, fuck it…)**

* * *

_Red's POV_

I awake to find myself laying in a field, next to Black, and I can see Mewtwo and Green training on a hill to my left.

"So how'd ya sleep, baby?" Black asked with a grin.

"Fine… what happened? Where are we?"

"You don't remember? Mewtwo brought us here, and you were a bit… off… from the constant teleporting, so you took a nap, and insisted that I join you."

"Wow… how bad was I?"

"Pretty bad, honey. But I have to admit, you were cute while doing it."

"Um… well, uhhhh…"

"Oh! You're blushing!"

"N-no I'm not."

"Yes you are! Now come closer and give baby some sugar."

"With gusto!" And with that, we were making out. We went at it for a few minutes. But after a while, Green and Mewtwo noticed that we were awake. The Green walked over to us. I tried to break away, but Black insisted that I keep going.

"So, I see the lovebirds are awake!"

"Er, um. Yeah… yeah we're awake." Black stammered, god he looked cute right now. I kissed him on the cheek, then started talking.

"So, should we start training now?"

"Sure, lets go!"

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Okay guys, the first thing we need to do is pick our pokemon, so lets send them all out, and make our selections." Black announces, then throws all his pokeballs in the air, releasing all of his pokemon: Wooguru, Shimama, Hihardurama, Tsutaja, Rankurusu, and Desukan.

"Yeah!" Green and Red yell in unison, doing the same as Black. Red's Pika, Saur, Poli, Aero, and Vui come out, as mew two steps up with them. Green releases his Charizard, Scizor, Porygon 2, Golduck, Pidgeot, and Machamp.

"Hey Red, where's Lax?" Green asked.

"Making the employees of Arby's wish they were never born." Mewtwo interjected.

"Hmmm… Well I'm sure that Mewtwo will fill his spot just fine."

"Alright, everyone pick two pokemon. I'll start." Black announced. "I pick… Wooguru and Desukan." And then, his large, eagle pokemon flew up beside him, and his ghostly, floating sarcophagus pokemon teleported forward.

"I'll pick… Poli and Mewtwo."

"And I'll pick Scizor and Porygon 2."

"Okay, now who are we all sending out first? I'll start with Desukan."

"Mewtwo, you're up first."

"And I guess I'll send out Porygon 2."

"Alright, lets begin!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT ONBS…**

"So Wes, Mike, you guys find anything on your scouting mission?" Megg greeted.

"Yes in fact we did, and we need to speak with Secc and Nett ASAP!" Mike yelled frantically.

"Okay dude, calm down, I'll set up a meeting right now, but I have to remind you, they have been awfully busy these past weeks, so you may need to wait a few days-"

"NO TIME! Shit is going down, and we need to be out to the field by nightfall!"

"Duuuuude, I haven't seen you so worked up in a while, what's gotten into you?"

"Wes, we haven't seen any activity in years, and we just saw Giovanni, one of the most notorious crime bosses in the world, making a deal with Mirror B! This has be the biggest development since I took out Cipher three years ago!"

"Well, that seems like quite the find, Mike." Secc said, as he walked out of the elevator. "And it seems quite interesting, we really haven't had a bust like this since we started working as an intelligence agency. Where is this going to go on?"

"Some place called Isshu, Giovanni is taking one of Mirror B's henchmen there for a job."

"Well, that seems peculiar… Megg, get some research on this "Isshu", and compile a list of landmarks and events, also see if there are any known figures there that could be the target of assassination."

"Yes sir!"

"And you two, prepare your teams, and pack any items you may require. I'll give you a flash drive of all of Megg's data for your PDA's. Look over the details on the plane, I'll put you up in 1st class. You move out in 15 minutes."

"Awesome!"

"Heh, this is getting interesting…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH THE PLOT…**

_Black's POV_

"Whew! What a training session!" Red beamed, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, we're definitely ready now!" Green sighed in relief.

"So, wanna head back to the apartment, Baby?" Red clung to my arm.

I kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Mewtwo, get us back."

"Oh, so you think I listen to you because you are my temporary master's boyfriend?"

"WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT ME AS YOUR FATHER?"

"BECAUSE YOU AREN'T MY REAL FATHER!"

* * *

_90 SPICE-TASTIC MINUTES LATER…_

* * *

"AT LEAST I CAN KEEP IT UP!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAN'T FLY!"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

* * *

_90 MORE SPICE-TASTIC MINUTES LATER…_

* * *

"COKE!"

"PEPSI!"

"FARFIGNUTEN!"

"Can we end the shtick? It's getting late." Green entered, stopping our step-father, step-son routine for the 5th time today.

"Yeah, sure, lets go."

_TELEPORTATION TRANSITION…_

"C'mon baby, lets go to bed." Awesome! I'm sleeping with Red! Well… not that way… its only the 24 hour anniversary of your relationship. I get in bed first, and he crawls in and nestles up nest to me, wrapping his arms around my torso, and putting his head up on my collarbone.

"Hey honey?" He looks up. "Were you with anyone before me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all, I'd like to know a bit of my boyfriend's history."

"Yeah." I answer, thinking of my Ex with distain. "One. I actually broke up with him shortly before coming here. His name was Cheren. He was nice when we started, but he started getting really possessive, I couldn't even walk with him in the mall without him accusing me of 'looking' at attractive guys AND girls. He would even brag about me being the Isshu league champion to his friends, like I was some sort of trophy! When I told him that White and I were going here, and that he couldn't come, he was furious, I had to break it off."

"Well, don't worry Honey, I'm awesome." We both laughed at that, it was so refreshing to be with someone I could laugh with like that. "But I wonder, do you think he'll come after us? I mean, this is open to the public."

"God, I hope not."

"I hope he does, I feel like kicking his ass for putting you through all that shit."

"Ooooooh, You're quite the macho man, Red!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE…**

"Okay, duds, whaddya need me ta do?" Trudly remarked, his obedient guise gone.

"Oh, he's PERFECT!" Lance remarked. Cyrus snickered in the back, knowing exactly what that meant for Trudly. "Quick, step in this apparatus." Lance said, pointing to a strange looking machine to his left, looking like a high-tech iron maiden torture device.

"Okay, whatevva…" Trudy stepped in as Lance bound him in. "Wait… what does dis ting do again?"

"Okay gentlemen, this machine will amplify the chip in Pryce's ice mask, making it strong enough to overtake this fool's mind without trouble."

"Wait, what? I'm confused…"

"It's a trap, you wing nut!" Cyrus remarked with a chuckle.

"Quick, lets just get this over with, ATTACH THE MASK!"

Then, the middle aged janitor wheeled over his cart to the machine, and put the ice mask on Trudly.

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Scruffy… the janitor…"

"I haven't even seen you before."

"I haven't seen you before neither."

"Just turn on the device."

As Scruffy flipped the switch, Trudly started writhing and screaming at the tops of his lungs, eventually falling silent within a minute. Lance then turned off the device, since Scruffy was sitting in the corner, reading an issue of "National Pornographic" and eating chips.

"Pryce… you there dude?"

"Huh… what? Where am I?"

"Pryce, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, where am I anyway, and why am a twitching and smell like static, did I miss something fun?"

"Awesome! We have Pryce back!"

"Back, Where'd I go?"

"Oh, the dex holders killed you five years ago, you don't remember?"

"No, the last thing I remember, I was updating this chip, the final battle was to happen the next day."

"Well, It's good to have you back."

"Yeah, but I have one question… who the hell are those two?" Trudly-Pryce said, pointing to Cyrus and N.

"Oh, they're the new recruits from the Sinnoh and Isshu Region, They're names are Cyrus, and N."

"Oh, and it's nice to see Scruffy again."

"Its always a pleasure, sir."

"Bu-…Wha-… Am I the only one here that hasn't met the freaking janitor?"

* * *

**A/N: Sh-BANG! How'd ya like THAT!**

**Red: I got to sleep with Black, that's all I need to be happy with a chapter. *kisses Black on the cheek***

**A/N: Ooooooh! You two are getting awfully lovey-dovey.**

**Black: Yeah, well that's what happens when you meet someone as amazing as Red.**

**Red: Oh, Honey! That's so sweet!**

**A/N: You 'member now, I don't own any Pokemon, or any pokemon related things, or Scruffy, or…**

* * *

_**90 SPICE-TASTIC MINUTES LATER…**_

* * *

… **or** _**THE APPERATUS, or Mewtwo's Daddy issues. R&R, Mind-slaves!**_


	6. Why, Yes, I Do Like Waffles

**A/N: New chapter time!**

**Black: Well, well, look who finally got around to writing this.**

**Red: C'mon honey, I'm sure he has a perfectly reasonable excuse for putting this off.**

**A/N: Yeah definitely… is going to Atlantic City for the past few days count?**

**Red: … *eye twinge***

**Black: As long as you don't do it again.**

**A/N: Well… I am also going away to Miami to a week… no internet access…**

**Red: YOU BASTARD! WHAT ABOUT US?**

**A/N: Don't worry, everything will be just fine, after that I will have a solid week to work on this.**

**Black: A week? What else is happening?**

**A/N: Summer project, then school.**

**Black: *sigh* Chapters are gonna get REALLY slow REALLY fast, aren't they?**

**A/N: Sadly… yes, but hey! I still have the weekends!**

**Red: Great, at least we have that.**

**A/N: Remember, I don't own Pokemon, or any pokemon related items (other than the story… it 'tis mine, MINE I SAY!). Also, boy x boy, yaoi, the usual blargittyblarg.**

**

* * *

**

_Red's Dream POV_

… _and as we make out, I snake my hand up his shirt. I begin toying with one of his nipples, and I win a moan from him. I then take his shirt off, and begin kissing his toned stomach. I inch myself down, and find myself at his jeans, which I unbutton and unzip with my teeth. And just as I'm about to lower his boxers, I hear him say. "C'mon baby, get up, there are waffles downstairs." …What? Waffles?_

_

* * *

_

_Black's POV_

"C'mon baby, I know how you like waffles." I plead, yet my sleeping boyfriend won't budge.

"You get him up yet, Black?" I hear Green ask from the doorway.

"No… not yet."

"Did you tell him about the waffles?"

"Yeah, didn't work."

"Maybe we should try something louder, like music."

"Wait… I think I know what song to use…"

* * *

_Red's Dream POV_

_So, I lower his syrup soaked boxers, and suddenly, dozens of waffles shoot out of his boxers like babies out of Octomom. And, for no reason whatsoever…_

_

* * *

_

_Black's POV_

"Okay, I hooked up my iPod, and set it to "Do you like waffles?" by Parry Gripp."

"Why do you have that on your iPod?"

"For the lulz."

And I turn it on with the volume at max.

* * *

_Red's Dream POV_

_...he turns into a dancing waffle with a monocle and a top hat, singing the "Do you like waffles" song. The walls slowly melted into syrup, and the waffles from Black's boxers got up and began line dancing. As the song ended, they stopped dancing, and then, again, for no reason whatsoever…_

_

* * *

_

_Black's POV_

"Wow… how did that not work?"

"Well, it seems like we're gonna need to get creative."

"Alright, lets try the Sleeping Beauty approach."

"Okay, you try that, and I'll get Crys on the phone for plan B."

"Pucker up, sweet cheeks." And as I kiss him, his eyes jolt open, and he pushed me away.

"GET YOUR SYRUPPY LIPS OFF ME, YOU MOLESTING DANCING WAFFLE!"

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Wait… what? Where am I?"

"You must have had a really fucked up dream, what happened?"

"All I remember is, we were making out, there were dancing waffles, and the big waffle tried to molest me or something."

"Wow… and I thought my dreams were fucked up."

"Trust me, they have been weirder."

"Now c'mon, lets get to breakfast."

* * *

_Red's POV_

So, the dream waffle incident was over, and we were even able to get in a few minutes of making out before having to go to breakfast. But, we were interrupted by Green knocking on the door.

"Hey, Black, I got plan B here with me."

"I got news that Red needed some waking up!" That sounded like Crys.

"Mime m-mime! (Does Mimepeon have ta smack a bitch?)"

"No, Crys, that won't be necessary, Black got me up. (In more ways than one…)" I whispered the last part softly enough for only Black to hear.

"Alright, fine, lets go Mimepeon."

"Mime… (Daym!)"

"Well, lets go eat some breakfast… but maybe I'll get the cereal…"

* * *

**LATER, AT BREAKFAST…**

_Gold's POV_

"Hey Emerald, check out the odd couple over there." I said, motioning to Red and Black, who were sitting extremely close to eachother

"Who? Where? I can't see!"

"I'm talkin' about the new guy and Red. They seem awfully chummy for people that just met a few days ago."

"So? Why do you care?"

"I think something is up between them... I'm just not sure what..."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"I think I have a plan."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT THE WINNERS TABLE…**

_Red's POV_

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Red!" Yellow chimed. "Do ya mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure, I guess." After I said that, she sat next to Green. Of course, I was sitting next to Black, who was holding my hand under the table. We couldn't be as 'all over each other' as we wanted to be, everyone still thinks we're straight… well, Green knew, but I came out to him two years ago. Black told me that White knew he was gay, but not about us.

"So, Red. Wanna hang out later?" Yellow started. "I was feeling like going back to that carnival that mewtwo brought us to two days ago. We didn't really have a lot of fun with you, Blue, and Green being such sad sacks. So, you guys up for it?"

"Well, I guess a carnival could be fun, right Red?" Black suggested. Going to a carnival with Black? I guess it could be fun… even though we can't be a couple in public. God, I hate the idea that we can't be together around other people. I would even come out to everyone, if it meant that I didn't need to pretend that we are 'just friends' all the time.

"Ahem!" Professor Oak started. "I would just like to announce, the competition begins today, well… for us… I got you guys the VIP treatment, so you guys get in a day early. The public will be given access tomorrow, so get in as many activities as you can today, because this place is going to hell in a hand basket once the masses are let in. And, as a reminder, the first 10 groups to reach 8 symbols will compete in the tournament. The winners will obtain an unidentified, extremely rare prize… along with a million dollars."

"_A MILLION DOLLARS?"_

"Yes… I thought you already knew that… Anyway, to sum things up. We start today, public gets in tomorrow, 8 symbols, 10 groups, awesome prizes, that is all."

"So… when are you thinking of going to the carnival, Yellow?" I started

"Well, how about today?"

"Sure, we have a full day ahead of us."

"Awesome! I have to go back to my team now, I'll come find you at noon. C'ya!"

* * *

**SLIGHTLY LATER, AT GOLD'S TABLE…**

"Alright, We're all going to the carnival at noon… by the way, why did you need me to invite them to a carnival?"

"Oh… no reason, I just thought you would enjoy it."

"Awesome! Do you mind if I hang out with Blue for a while? We aren't doing important team- stuff right now, right?"

"Nah, go ahead, we'll talk about the important stuff later at our Room."

"Cool! C'ya Gold!"

"Alright, we got them at the carnival, what's the next step?"

"What the next step always is, Emerald… we call in the cavalry."

* * *

**AT RUBY, DIA, AND PEARL'S TABLE…**

"Hm? A call from Gold?" Ruby clicks open the phone. "What is it Gold?"

"Ruby, I'm gonna need you and the idiots, we got a job."

"Gold… remember the last time I agreed to be a part of one of your plans?"

"Yes, yes, but there won't be any nutmeg at this one, you have to trust me!"

"…Fine, what's the job?"

"We are staking out a carnival to see if Red acts weird."

"…*sigh*… you aren't a bright fellow, are you?"

"C'mon dude, I think something is up!"

"…I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you at least lend me the idiots?"

"*sight*… fine."

"Thanks Ruby, I owe ya on- *click*

"Hey! Wingus, Dingus, Gold wants to see you."

"What for?" They ask in unison

"He said something about being… spies… and going on a… super secret stakeout."

*FWOOSH* And they raced to Gold's table.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOH! SHIT IS GOING DOWN!**

**Red: Oh no, they might find out I'm with Black. Whatever will I do?**

**Black: C'mon, no need for the sarcasm.**

**Red: How could you tell?** **Sarcasm isn't transferred into text.**

**Black: I know you, honey, I can tell.**

**A/N: Once again, I don't own Pokemon, or it's characters, or its themes, or...**

* * *

_**90 SPICETASTIC MINUTES LATER **_

* * *

**A/N: I though we were done with that joke!**


	7. Green, The Magical Car Eating Wizard

****

A/N: The time has come… for another chapter!

**Red: Aaaaaand, we're going to the carnival!**

**Black: Even though we can't be really couple-y**

**Red: Eh, it'll still be fun, even if we have to be "friends just hanging out."**

**Black: But I love you, and I hate tiptoeing around.**

**Red: Wait… I think we just got our lines mixed up**

**Black: Bah, who cares? This conversation isn't canon anyway.**

**A/N: Warning, the following contains controlled amounts of Yaoi-sauce, if such sauce offends you, then stop using this product immediately. I do not own pokemon, or any pokemon related products. If your erection is prolonged for 8 or more hours, then you are welcome. No part of this story is to be ingested, it being on the interwebz and all that. If, by some off chance you DO ingest part of this story, contact poison control immediately... or just use a full heal, pecha berry, or possibly an antidote, its really your call. This disclaimer has been brought to you by Thompson's Teeth, the only teeth that you can wear over your teeth, that are strong enough to eat other teeth!**

_Red's POV_

"Well, here we are!" Green announced. He just drove us to the carnival. Yellow was in the passenger seat, with a bag of all the tickets she won from the arcade there before. I was sitting in the back with Black and-… wait… where the hell did Green get this car? I don't even think he has a drivers license… huh…

"Hey, Green?" I asked as we all left the car. "Where'd ya get that car?"

"What car?" Green asked.

"What do you mean 'what car?' the one right over-" I pointed to the car… or where the car used to be. "What are you, a wizard or something?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now."

"Don't mock me, where the hell did the car go?"

"What car? You aren't making any sense!"

"I know we were in a car a minute ago!"

"Well, good luck with your invisible car, and raging insanity."

"GRRRRRR!"

"C'mon baby, calm down." Black added, hugging me from behind

"Did he just call you 'baby'?" Yellow asked in confusion.

Ohhhh shit! She's catching on!

"Yeah, didn't anyone tell you?" Black started "That's Red's new nickname… I'm not sure why though… Baby, why do we call you baby?" Yes! Black with the save!

"Come to think of it… I have no idea!" I added, throwing in a chuckle.

"Oh, I thought it was because you two we're dating!" Gah! She knows? How does she know?

"Wha-… What? How'd you find out?" I stuttered

"You know I can read pokemon's minds… both of your pokemon never shut up about it."

"Nice going guys…"

"But don't worry, I'm completely cool with it! I actually think you two are a really cute couple!

"Oh thank god!"

"Well…" Black shifted closer to me. "Now that she knows, we can do couple stuff…"

"But what about the random background characters?"

"Eh, We'll never see any of these people ever again." Black grabbed my chin, and pulled me into a kiss. "Lets live a little!"

Just as we leave the parking lot, to the ticket counter, I saw a black car pull up in the parking lot… but I don't really think anything of it…

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FOREMENTIONED CAR…**

Inside the car held four of our beloved dex holders, Gold is driving, Emerald in the passenger seat, and Pearl and Dia in the back. They were all dressed as FBI agents… or at least like characters from the show "Men in Black" **(Red: *snickers* So Black… how many men? ~ Black: Ohhh… you jerk, you are DEFINITELY on bottom for that one! ~ Red: Eh, it was worth it.)**.

"So… Spies…" Gold started, looking back at Pearl and Dia. "Our job is to… steak out Red… Command thinks that he is… a… Martian… or something…"

"Hey!" Pearl starts. "You are to treat us with respect as colleagues! I'm a spy, damn it."

"I'm a spy too, Pearl." Dia said with a monotone.

"Yeah, but it's hard to get excited about that."

"Awwww…"

"Anyway, for being so condescending, I shall now be addressed as… SuperSpecialAwesome Ultra Spy Pearl."

"Can I just call you 'Pearl' for short?" Gold sighed.

"…SuperSpecialAwesome Ultra Spy Pearl allows this."

"Guys, shut up, I think I see them!" Emerald interjected. "They're over there, buying tickets."

"Should we follow them in?" Dia asked.

"No, we have a man on the inside. Until he reports seeing them, we shouldn't move in."

* * *

**LATER, AT THE CARNIVAL'S ARCADE…**

_Silver's POV_

Damn it why did I let Gold talk me into this? How does he always manage to suck me into his schemes? Because of him, I'll never look at nutmeg the same way ever again.

"C'mon guys, lets head to the arcade! I want to get more tickets!" Hmmm… that sounded like Yellow… that mean's I have to call Gold… or… maybe I could hold off on that…

"Hey, Silver? Why are you in this dark corner, dressed as an FBI agent?" Red asked me, somehow appearing behind me, making me jump.

"How in the hell did you get there?"

"…I'm not sure. And, why are you hiding out here."

"The usual."

"Gold?"

"Gold."

"_Si… y… se… m?" _Damn it… Gold…

"What is it, Gold?" I answered, pulling out the walkie talkie.

"_I asked if you could see them yet._"

"No… no sign of them…" I lied.

"Ohhh!" Red cheered, taking the walkie talkie from my hand. "Gold, can I help, who are you trying to fin-" I swiped it out of his hand, and threw it into the trash. "Hey, what'd ya do that for?"

"Trust me, you want no part in this."

"Okally dokally Silver, I'll take your word for it."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH SUPERSPECIALAWESOME ULTRA SPY PEARL AND FRIENDS…**

_Gold's POV_

"CODE RED! SILVER HAS BEEN COMPROMISED! MOVE IN!" I yelled frantically

"But I'm tired…" Emerald complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, this is boring." Dia added.

"SuperSpecialAwesome Ultra Spy Pearl no longer approves of this mission."

"But guys! We are so close to finding out what we need to find out!"

"What exactly are you trying to find out?" Green asked with a monotone, randomly appearing at the driver side window.

"H-hey G-G-Green, w-what up? Me and my f-friends here-" I said, motioning to the empty seats and open car doors around me. "Hey! Where are you guys going!" I yelled to my far-off comrades.

"Every man for himself, dude!" Emerald yelled back, struggling with his giant stilts.

"SuperSpecialAwesome Ultra Spy Pearl is too young to die!" And with that, all three of them charged into the sunset, screaming about how they have so much to live for, and all that stuff.

"So, Gold." Green started. "I don't know what you're up to… but if I catch you spying on my friends again, I will personally tie you down, tape your eyes open, and make you watch the movie "Spiderman 3" over 9000 times… are we clear?"

"C-clear…"

"Good, now walk back to your room."

"Why would I walk?" I asked, stepping out of my car. "I could just drive."

"But you don't have a car, how can you drive?"

"What? Of course I have a-" My car is gone! What the fuck? "Y…yeah, I'll just start walking."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH THE SPIN-OFFS…**

"Okay, this is the last place we could possibly check, the Isshu Battle Frontier." Mike sighed. "This place better have some leads."

"Don't worry, Mike, I have a good feeling about this place."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SIGN UP?" A screaming voice can be heard around the corner. Mike and Wes slowly round the corner, only peeking their heads out to see what's going on.

"I'm sorry sir, but policy dictates that you must join in groups of three, and I only see you here." The receptionist pleaded.

"Oh, shit, we need another person." Mike sighed.

"…Why don't we just use that guy? Mr. McYelling."

"I don't know dude, we're supposed to stay undercover… Ah, screw it, we don't have any other leads." Mike and Wes walk over to the desk, where the screaming boy and receptionist were still bickering, and slammed both of their fists on the table. "WE are this guys other team mates."

"W-well… alright then… I'll register you're group, names?"

"Mike"

"Wes"

"Cheren"

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun!**

**Black: You Bastard! Why did you bring my Ex into this?**

**A/N: for teh lulz…**

**Red: Don't worry, baby, I'll kick his ass.**

**Cheren: Who's ass are you kicking?**

**Red: EEEK! PROTECT ME, BLACK.**

**Cheren: Why do you think he'll help you?**

**Red: Every white bitch is protected by his Black boyfriend.**

**Black: I'm not black, I'm whiter than y-… ohhhhhh… I C wut U did thar…**

**A/N: *Generic disclaimer flugittygurg mcgurginflurg***


	8. What Was Your Name Again?

**Nokachi: I'm baaaaack!**

**Black: Well its about FUCKING time!**

**Red: C'mon, baby, we had a fun vacation, right?**

**Black: Yeah, but he should still have paid more attention to us!**

**Red: Will making out cheer you up?**

**Black: …a little bit.**

**Nokachi: Okeh pplz, this one wont be told from the point of view of our main characters, but don't worry, I have my reasons. As always, I own nothing… seriously, not even a mug for spare change.**

**WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY: Then what are you typing this on?**

**Nokachi: I WILL FUCK YOU WITH A RAKE!**

**WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY: I'd like to see you try.**

**Nokachi: *starts writing in plot device journal* There!**

**Random Female Background Character: Hey, sexy, wanna have some fun?**

**WRITTEN OUT OF THE STORY: HA! I guess that thing doesn't work as well as you thought it would. *turns to RFBC* And to anwer your question, yes i would! *walks away with her***

**Mewtwo: What'd you get him laid for?**

**Nokachi: She's into rake-fucking men.**

**Mewtwo: Nice job... but wasn't he dead before?**

**Nokachi: I explained how he's back in the journal... but he'll die again after the rake fucking.**

**Mewtwo: Hm, how clever.**

**Nokachi: Anyways, where was I? There is no yaoi in this chapter. R&R! Me needz reviews!**

* * *

_Silver's POV_

Well, now that my fiasco with Gold is over I should probably head back to the r- My ring tone, who could be calling? *checks phone* A restricted number? Ugh…

"Hello?"

"Hello, Silver? It's Giovanni."

"Well, father, what have you figured out?"

"Oh, its bad, Silver… Really bad…"

"What are we expecting?"

"Well, for one thing, Pryce is back."

"P-Pryce?"

"I know you have a history with him, and the details are a bit complicated, but he's back, but not as strong as before… but still, there are the others…"

"What others?"

"Lance."

"He's evil again?"

"Yup. Next is Cyrus, head of Team Galactic. And finally, this new guy, N. But he isn't too much to worry about, he seems harmless enough."

"What are they planning?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it's gonna be big, I say you prepare as well as you can."

"Will do, see if you can hamper their progress from the inside."

"I'll try, Giovanni out." *click*

"…*sigh* here we go again…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH THE OTHER SECONDARY CHARACTERS…**

"Okay, I guess since you will be joining us, we have to let you in on something." Wes announced to Cheren. "We are intelligence agents from the Orre region, and we have reason to believe that some major activity is about to erupt at this competition. You will have to co-operate with us if you want to get into the competition. But you can't waste any time at the events."

"Oh, don't worry, I have no intention to participate in this stupid crap."

"Well… that's good… may I ask why?"

"Personal reasons, and if you want me to co-operate, than you need to let me deal with them."

"Look, kid, you aren't in a position to bargain here, we have already told you too much, and the fact you are here for 'personal reasons' is extremely suspicious, we are taking you as a suspect who is co-operating, if you don't, we can turn you over to the local authorities, are we clear?"

"Listen buddy, I have some unattended business here, and I will not do anything for you until you allow me to take care of it."

"Don't start with me, or I'll blow your FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Mike interjected. "Wes, if we need him to help, we should be willing to at least hear him out. Now… Chezenzo, is it?

"Cheren."

"Chople berry?"

"CHEREN!"

"Becky?"

"Ugh…"

"Anyway, what is your 'thing' you have to take care of?"

"Grr… I really don't want to say… but here is the basics. My b-… girlfriend… is here, and I want to speak with her."

"That's all? I'm sure that we could manage that, right Wes?"

"Pfft, fine, whatever, take the punk to his little girlfriend, but I'm not coming."

"Do you know where she's staying, Shaniqua?"

"Cheren, and no. H-… She, got in as a VIP, so she's already in."

"Well, we can't get in until tomorrow, so lets just wait it out."

"I thought you guys were like, awesome spec-ops agents… but if you don't think you are good enough at your jobs to sneak into a large, unguarded pavilion…"

"Fine… but we need to plan this out thoroughly, I say we move in a couple of hours, when this place is mobbed with people trying to get in, we could use them as a distraction."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, A FEW HOURS IN THE FUTURE…**

_Wes's POV_

"Alright, this place is thoroughly mobbed." Mike announced, and he was right, a group of ravenous trainers a mile wide, and two miles deep was before them, all clambering at the gates. "I guess we can start now. Wes, you disguise as 'event staff' and find something for everyone to do."

"Ugh… why me?"

"Because Cheren has no training, and I'm busy giving out orders."

"FINE! But you owe me one." Alright, lets just get this over with… now… where to get a uniform?

"Hello, sir? Do you need some help?" A security guard came up behind me, and grabbed my shoulder. Perfect…

"Yes, actually, I need to know where the bathroom is." If you are gonna beat the shit out of someone, pick a bathroom… lots of hard surfaces.

"Oh, its right past this… swarming group of people… maybe I should escort you there."

"Thank you sir." And he took a riot shield off of a rack, and guided me through the crowd, and to the bathroom.

"Well, here we are."

"Cool… thanks…" And I take out my pistol, and smack him up-side the head, knocking him out… I honestly thought this wouldn't be so easy… oh well, I'm not complaining.

Now that I changed into his uniform, and hid the unconscious body in a bathroom stall, I need to get all the security and staff preoccupied… I'll see if I can do anything with that receptionist…

"Ma'm, your presence is requested in the lounge, we're having a meeting."

"Ummm… we don't have a lounge…"

"That's not important right now, just get to that meeting, its urgent."

"O…kay … I'll be right there…"

Now just to rile up the crowd… I bet I could use that intercom.

"Attention crazy ravenous pokemon trainers, today in the food court, we are serving free chicken and white bitches, I repeat, free chicken and white bitches." Just as I finished, a stampede of people ran past me to the food court, followed by the entire security staff with riot gear on. With the building deserted, I walked back over to Cheren and Mike. "Okay dudes, all clear."

"That was quick." Cheren remarked

"I'm good at what I do."

"Lets move out then." Mike announced. "C'mon Morbo."

"Its CHEREN!"

"Finnigan?"

"GRRRRR!"

* * *

**Nokachi: Huzzah for a short chapter!**

**Red: You better have a good reason for keeping us out of the story for this chapter.**

**Nokachi: You'll see… I'm gonna hate myself later…**

**Black: What was that?**

**Nokachi: Oh… nothing…**

**Black: I don't like where this is going…**

**Nokachi: Remember, children, I own nothing in here, except the story, which is MINE! ALL MINE! R&R! Anon reviews are on, for all you site visitors with opinions!**


	9. That Little Bastard!

**Red: Hey readers, its time for another chapter! Nokachi is in some kind of a slump, for whatever reason, so me and my wonderful boyfriend-**

**Nokachi: BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**

**Black: What the hell is with you?**

**Nokachi: *whimpers in his emo corner***

**Red: Mewtwo, you can read minds, what's up with him.**

**Mewtwo: Uhhh… well… maybe I should hold off on that until the end of the chapter…**

**Red: FINE! Baby, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Black: Okay! Nokachi, the emo bastard, doesn't own anything you are about to read.**

**Nokachi: EXCEPT MY SADNESS! WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA!**

**Black: Erm… uh… okay then… This will presumably contain some yaoi, just like almost all of the other chapters, so prepare for that. This is usually where Nokachi has some sarcastic, witty quip… I'm not very good at that, so… see you guys in the closer!**

* * *

_Green's POV_

Doodooodoo I'm eatin' an apple doodoodoo- Hey, there is a knock at the door! I wonder who this may be?

"Why hello, sir, who may you be?"

"I'm one of Black's friends, may I come in?"

"Well certainly I'll go-" I was interrupted by seeing black halfway out of his and Red's room, signaling me to go over there. "Uhhh… I'll be back… go get comfortable on the couch, watch some TV." And I sprinted off to their room."

"What's up? He's just one of your friends."

"He's NOT!" Black shouted. "He's… he's my ex boyfriend…"

"Ohhhh… what do we do?"

"Tell him I'm in the shower or something."

"Alright, you just stay quiet, but you will need to get out of the shower, I'll distract him, you come up with something to say to him."

"But I don't want to talk to him."

"You are going to have to deal with this eventually."

"No I won't! After this competition, I'm moving in with Red!"

"If he followed you here, who say's that he wouldn't follow you to Kanto?"

"He only walked five blocks to get here, I think cross-continental travel is a little over-zealous, even for Cheren."

"You know what? I'll just talk him out of here." Red suggested

"..would you really?"

"I'd do anything for you, you're my boyfriend."

"Thanks baby!" Black embraced Red for a hug, and a quick, yet quite lusty kiss… wait… why did I did I notice that 'lusty' part? After the kiss, Red started talking again. "I really don't want to cause any trouble, so I'll just take him into a soft landing, and I'll work in the whole 'we're dating' information in later."

"Good luck Red, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**LATER, FURTHER IN RED'S CONVERSATION WITH CHEREN…**

_Red's POV_

"So, how did you meet Black, Red? Both you and Green have very high titles. You, the Kanto-Johto champion, and Green, the Viridian City gym leader, and ex champion. How did you stumble across Black?"

Okay Red, now's the time to weave in the fact that we're a couple… "Actually, Black and I are dating."

"Oh, so he has himself a new boy toy…" Wait… what?

"Wait… what?"

"Oh, I guess he hasn't started yet…"

"What are you talking about?"

"He was…" It looked like he was on the verge of tears. "He… hit me… he was abusive. After a while, I tried to get away from him, I tried dating new people, but he always dragged me back in. He was fine in the beginning, he was nice, got me flowers, told me he- *sniff* he… loved me… But I fell for it, even though my friends knew about him, they warned me, but I didn't listen. I was convinced that he changed… but I was wrong…"

"Oh… Oh my god… He did that?"

"Some of the bruises still haven't gone away… they just constantly remind me of him… I try to forget, but he wont let me! I came here to break it off, to tell him that I'm moving far away from Isshu, to end this once and for all. Look, he even left me some fresh ones before he left for here." After he said that, he lifted up his shirt, revealing numerous scratches and bruises.

"B…But… Excuse me, I just remembered *sniff* I have somewhere to be." And I charged out of the room, bawling. Maybe I'll go over and stay with Yellow, I really need someone as cheerful as her right now.

* * *

_Black's POV_

"CHEREN!" I charged out of my room, after hearing Red run off. "YOU… YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU JUST CAN'T LET ME BE HAPPY, CAN YOU?"

"Well, Black, at least you can take solace in the fact that I'm not after you anymore. Your boyfriend- Erm… EX boyfriend is a way better trophy than you. So I'll attempt to get him on the rebound, you have a nice life."

"Wait… I'm confused… so what's going on." Green asked in confusion.

"He was talking out of his ass, Green, it was all bullshit to get Red away from me." I answered. "By the way, where did you get those scratches, Cheren?"

"On the way here, I was attacked by a security guard's growlithe, the little bastard gave me quite a few scratches, but I dispatched it eventually with mijumaru. Well, not to cut this touching occasion short, but if you'll excuse me, I have a champion to find." Cheren said, while walking out of the room. As he shut the door, I broke down.

"Don't worry, Black, everything will be fine. I'll help you get back with Red."

"R-really?"

"Of course! But… sadly, I'm not very good at this relationship stuff… do you know anyone who is?

"Yeah… but she's a bit of a gossip."

* * *

**LATER, IN FRONT OF WHITE'S ROOM…**

"I… I don't know if I can do this…"

"If it helps you're case of being sad and depressed, just remember that Red hates you, and never wants to see you again."

"BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Thanks… you bastard." Green ducked behind a near corner as the door opened.

"I heard a yell! Oh, Black! Long time, no see buddy, how long has it been, two days?"

"Uhhh… aren't you wondering why I'm on my knees, crying?"

"I would, if this wasn't the 87th time this year that you were at my doorstep sobbing, now come inside, lets talk." and she ushered me in.

"So. Black, what's wrong?" She asked, bringing me over to her couch.

"Well, its Cheren… as usual."

"Wait… how? Isn't he back in our hometown?"

"No… he somehow got himself here and… he made my boyfriend break up with me…" I could feel the tears coming on again.

"You have a new boyfriend? Its been two days! I was right, you are a man whore."

"That is BESIDE the point, so… remember when you left with Blue and Crystal on the first day? After you left, I joined Green and Red's team."

"Red? That guy you were going on about? I have a feeling that I know where this story is going…"

"So… that night, me and Red… to say the least, we kissed, and have been going out since."

"And Cheren got you two to break up?"

"That's the long and short of it. Can you help me out?"

"Well… I'm gonna need to call in the girls on this one… BLUE, CRYS! GET OUT HERE!"

"Whaaaaaat? I was trying to sleep." Blue answered, groggily stumbling towards the couch, Crys in tow.

"My gay best friend here is having relationship problems, and we are going to solve them."

"Why should I care?" Blue asked.

"Because, as it turns out, Red's gay, and now YOU can have your own gay best friend when this is over."

"…Really?"

"Oh yes… but you need to help first. Now… we need to find Red first, so that we can get Black to apologize. I say we call around to all the other chicks, see if they've seen him."

"Why just the chicks?" I asked.

"Because THIS is the first place you came, the only 'all chicks' room."

"…Good point…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT YELLOW'S ROOM…**

"I just… can't believe that… t-that... BWAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" Red was in tears, sitting with Yellow in her bedroom.

"It's okay Red, let it all out." Yellow comforted.

"Look 'ere Emr'ld, we have stumbled across the wild 'omosexual." Gold said, dressed like a guy from National Geographic, taking pictures.

"Would you get out of here?" Yellow snapped.

"But what about the 'omo- OWWW!" Yellow smacked Gold upside the head. Then reached for one of her poke balls.

"Golosk! Come on out!" Yellow released her Golem. "Now, I'm giving you guys a five second head start, after that, I'll let Golosk here do whatever he wants to you. 5..."

"Oh, c'mon Yellow, we're just messing around."

"4... 3..."

"Okay, FINE! Lets go Emerald." Gold walked off in a huff, Emerald in tow.

"... 2... 1, Okay Golosk, make momma proud!"

"GOLEM! (ME WILL CRUSH THIER SKULLS!)"

"Golosk, no skull crushing until the third date... just give them a savage beating."

"Gol... (Fine... will only crush other bones.)" And he stumbled out, and did a rollout on Emerald and Gold, who were still hangining out in the hallway.

"Alright Red, lets- Oh… my phone, I'll take this in the other room, you just stay put, alright?"

"O… *sniff*… okay…" Yellow walked out, and Red crumpled up on the bed, and sobbed into a pillow.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yellow. It's White, by any chance, have you seen Red?"

"Yes but… he's kinda in a bit of a slump right now."

"I know, Black told me all about it. Listen, I know if Red has been talking to you, he may have painted Black as a bit of a bad dude, but trust me, someone is fucking with Red's head. Oh, and that reminds me, do NOT let someone named 'Cheren' near him, he's the ringmaster behind this whole thing."

"You sound like you've done this before."

"Black has had a lot of trouble with this guy in the past. Now… here's what were gonna do to cheer Red up…"

* * *

**Mewtwo: Oh, Black, the thing he was sad about was breaking you two up.**

**Black: I KNOW!**

**Nokachi: I'm sorry, but if I didn't throw in any drama, this story would just get boring. I'll try to patch everything up as quickly as possible.**

**Black: You hear that, honey, everything will be alright.**

**Red: BWAAAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Black: You better get everything solved within the next chapter, or I'll break your skull open… with fire… from the inside… slowly…**

**Nokachi: *gulp* Well… uhhh… I don't own Pokemon, or it's characters… because if this was canon, Black would kill me… Thank god for me owning nothing. *wipes sweat off forehead***


	10. I'm On A Stantler

**Nokachi: Hey-y g-g-g-g-guys… Nokachi here… and I'm a little… tied up at the moment…**

**Black: That's what you get for splitting me and Red up.**

**Nokachi: I already said I'm sorry about that! Every story needs some drama.**

**Black: I care?**

**Nokachi: Good point… can you at least let me use my hands? I need to type the next chapter.**

**Black: Nuh-uh, no way, you are NOT putting Red through anything else. If I let you type a new chapter, you might just kill someone off, give Red amnesia, or some other third thing.**

**Nokachi: Mewtwo… can you get me out of this?**

**Mewtwo: With gusto! (breaks ropes binding Nokachi to the wall)**

**Black: Damn it man! Now he's just gonna cause more havoc!**

**Nokachi: Oh trust me, I'll be doing everything but!**

**Black: Well, I'm gonna try and console Red, go do the disclaimer.**

**Nokachi: I don't own pokemon, or it's characters. If I owned pokemon, then this wouldn't be fan fiction, it would be a script. ( a man can dream though… a man… can dream… ) As always, there will be a degree of yaoi, just as always… but not as much.**

* * *

_Yellow's POV_

Alright, now that I have the plan down, I just need to- Oh there is a knock at the door, I wonder who this could be.

"Helloooooo!"

"Hey, is Red here?"

"Uhhh… may I ask who this is?"

"I'm one of his friends, I heard that he was feeling bad, I wanted to cheer him up."

"Oh! How sweet of you! Right this way!~"

As we walked into my room, Red looked up and his face lit up. "Cheren?" Wait… CHEREN? White told me to look out for this bastard.

"CHEREN? No dice, asshole, you are NOT talking to Red. GOLOSK! Stop beating the shit out of Gold and Emerald, we have a more worthy target!" Golosk poked his head out from the corner.

"Gol? (Me crush skull?)"

"You crush skull."

"GOL! (YAY!)" Then Golosk grabbed Cheren, and rolled into the sunset.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Red asked in bewilderment.

"Trust me, it's better if you find out later."

"Okay… so… wanna make some popcorn and watch a romantic comedy?"

"…Gotta love gay friends…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, ON THE FIESTA DECK…**

"Okay, we have everything set up, now, lets just get our costumes, and practice our big musical number!" White announced to all the dex holders currently on the fiesta deck. (Black, Green, Blue, Crys, Silver. Dia, Pearl, Mewtwo, Ruby, and Sapphire.) "Now… we just need Gold, Emerald, and Platinum for rehearsal for Black's apology… where are they?"

"Ummm… well, when we were getting Silver and Sapphire, Platinum was asleep… so… yeah…" Dia stated.

"Then why didn't you wake her up?" White was glaring daggers at him.

*Vietnam Flashback*

"Dude, we have to get going to the next town, where's Mizzzzzz Berlitz?" Pearl pestered Dia.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb her-"

"Go get her, NOW!"

"O… okay…" Dia walked over to Platinum's room, and opened the door. "Ummm… miss? We need to get goi-"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT MY BEAUTY SLEEP, MORTAL!"

"GYAAAAAAA! RUN AWAY!"

*End Flashback*

"She's a demon I tells ya, A DEMON!"

"I can't believe that we didn't exchange her for Boxxy when we had the chance."

"Why do you even like Boxxy, Pearl? She's annoying."

"Do NOT insult the queen like that! YOU SPEAK HERESY I SAY! Go sit in the corner, think about what you've done!"

"Guys, FOCUS!" White shouted. "Now, Mewtwo, conjur up some waffles, Red likes waffles. Everyone else, practice the song and dance routine, I'm gonna go get Gold and Emerald."

"What do I do?" Black asked

"Go make out with a lamp-post, you man whore."

"You're not nice!"

"Just practice your big solo."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Make sure no one fucks everything up while I'm gone."

"Will do."

* * *

**LATER, AT YELLOW'S ROOM…**

"Hey! Yellow!" White was at her door, knocking. "You got the idiots? I need 'em."

Yellow almost immediately opened the door, holding a deflated-looking Gold in her hand.

"Here's one, I think the other one is clinging to the ceiling somewhere." Yellow said, leading White inside. "GOLOSK! Go get Emerald!" And, in a matter of seconds, Yellow's rocky mountain lizard came bolting forward, holding Emerald over his shoulder. He then handed Emerald to White, who in turn exited the room.

"Thank you Golosk… by the way… where'd you leave the other one?"

"_I left nerdy one on mountain_"

"What did I tell you about abandoning victims on mountains?"

"_I not allowed anymore…_"

"Now I'm gonna leave you off with a warning this time, Next time you won't be able to crush skulls for a week."

"_Fine… me go get nerdy one then?_"

"Nah, you can leave him there."

"Yellow… where are you? I though we were gonna watch a movie…" Red whimpered for the living room, wrapped in a blanket with a bowl of popcorn. "So… Wedding Crashers, or Going the Distance?

"… gotta love gay friends…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH OUR ANTAGONIZING ANTAGONISTS…**

"Alright gentlemen, now that we are all here, lets start planning our attack." Lance stepped up to the podium, shuffling though some papers. "Now, we have just received information that a total of three million dollars, along with all of the prizes for this competition are currently being held in an underground storage facility, now-"

"Wait… THAT'S what you gathered us up for? Prizes? We went through the trouble of bringing Pryce back from the grave for a lifetime supply of Chesto Berries?" Cyrus snapped. "And plus, I could win more than three million dollars on Wheel of Fortune!"

"Oh, but we are getting much more than some assorted berries and TMs, the final prize is… a mist stone…"

"That's nothing but an urban legend, some magical stone that can evolve anything, pfft."

"Oh, it's far from fictional, our recon scouts were able to spot the stone being delivered."

"Bullshit, we don't have a recon team."

"Okay, it was me and Giovanni with two pairs of binoculars, but we know what we saw. When the stone was being shipped, a piece chipped off, and fell onto a Machoke working at the site, and, before our eyes, without the trade stimulus, it evolved into a Machamp. This stone is legit, and could possibly be sold on the black market for billions. Also, the information that the stone can be fragmented, and still be fully functional, means we could sell it in shards, at a billion dollars a piece. But… as always… the dex holders are here, and will foil our plans at the drop of a hat. I propose that we sneak into the storage facility during the confusion of the opening ceremonies tonight at midnight. Only myself and Pryce will go. I'm still masquerading as a good guy, and Pryce is in a new body, we should go unnoticed."

"Ummm… will you excuse me?" Giovanni interjected "I need to make a phone call"

"Yeah, sure, in fact, You, Cyrus and N can all go home for the night, we won't need you guys for tonight's operation, meet us here tomorrow at noon for the aftermath of tonight's heist." When Lance was done speaking, Giovanni, Cyrus, and N left their nefarious base of operations, and Giovanni made another call to Silver.

* * *

**Nokachi: See, Black, I caused no havoc this chapter.**

**Black: But you scheduled a huge riot and a heist for next chapter, and I still don't know how I'm going to apologize to Red.**

**Nokachi: That, my friend, is a secret… oh, and it shall be epic.**

**White: You are damn right, it will be epic.**

**Old Spice Guy: This fic is now DIAMONDS.**

**Nokachi: Why thank you, now do you want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Old Spice Guy: Alright. See, 82 percent of this fic is pure madness, while two percent is gourmet falling cakes. Divided my the month of August, times F, multiplied by this drawing of a tiger, T minus… this thing, equals four…**

**Nokachi: I couldn't have said it better myself. **


	11. White Throws One Hell Of A Party!

**Nokachi: NEW CHAPTER TIEM!**

**Black: And this time, I apologize to Red… who is still at Yellow's Room, watching romantic comedies.**

**Nokachi: Man, he's even gayer than we are.**

**Black: DON'T BAD MOUTH MY BOYFRIEND YOU BASTARD!**

**Nokachi: Anyways, the apology scene is set to the song "Kiss Me Deadly (live)" by Reel Big Fish, so I suggest you listen to it before, or during the apology, so you know what the hell is going on. I'm gonna stop the disclaimers here in the beginning, you already know what to expect at this point. **

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Alright people! I'm back!" White beamed, as she walked in with Emerald and Gold draped over her shoulders, snapping both of them like towels, breaking their trance.

"Ewehwa… wha? Where are we?" Gold stammered.

"The Fiesta Deck, we need you two for Black's musical apology to Red."

"Ohhhh no, I am not touching this with a ten foot pole!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT, AND THAT IS FINAL!" White shouted. "And plus, I wouldn't even need you if Silver didn't run off, blame him."

"Grrrrr… fine… But you owe me one for this…"

"Good, because if we start now, I can teach you the trumpet."

"Wait, what? The trumpet-" Before Gold could finish, she had dragged him into a secluded room, picking up a spare trumpet on the way.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH SILVER…**

_Silver's POV_

Alright, Father tipped me off to tonight's theft. I'm going to need to find my way into the vault, and protect it… but I would need a pass card to get by security… too bad this isn't the game, and I could just find one on a desk somewhere.

"Did someone think, pass card?" Mewtwo flashed in front of me. "Because I got one!"

"How the hell did you get a pass card?"

"It's a long story… but it involved two green onions, and a lot of perseverance."

"O…kay… So, you'll get me in?"

"Not only will I get you in, I'll join you! You humans are starting to get… interesting…"

"Awesome, now… if I want to slow Lance and Pryce down… I should set some traps…"

"I have some tricks up my sleeve, but, I'll only use them on one condition…"

"*sigh*, what is it?"

"APPLES! I have been having a craving for them lately."

"That is really weird, but okay, you get your apples, and I get some traps."

"Deal! Now… what traps do you want?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN YELLOW'S ROOM…**

"Well, that was a nice movie, right Yellow?"

"Yeah, I've always liked that movie." *buzz, buzz* "Oh, I just got a text message! *check's phone* Hey, Red! There is a party going on at the Fiesta Deck, you wanna go?"

"Well, I don't know-"

"Good! Lets go!" Yellow took Red's arm, and bolted out the door.

"GYAAAA! YELLOW! SLOW DOWN!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, ON THE FIESTA DECK…**

_Black's POV_

"Okay, guys! I just sent Yellow the text message! Get in position!"

"White, I can't lower this podium back down!" I complained from the stage.

"Did you press the button?"

"No, I just thought I could continually stomp on this giant podium for it to retract into the ground." I replied with a hearty dose of sarcasm.

"Ugh, I have to do EVERYTHING around here! Go, Shimama!"

"Shi! (lol, wut?)"

"Use thunderbolt on that podium, make it start working again."

"Shi? (long cat?)"

"Don't argue with me, just shock the damn thing!"

"Shi… (bossyfag much?)"

"FINE! I'll just use Emonga!" White released her electric flying squirrel.

"Shi! (That asshole?)"

"Emon! (you aren't nice!)"

"Shi… (whatever…) *returns self to pokeball*

"Emonga, give the podium a shock." Just, as she finished her order, the electric squirrel shocked the podium, rocketing it, and myself, into the ground.

"HOLY FUCK! …Thanks… I guess…"

"C'mon, Red! Pick up the pace!" Yellow showed up at the main door, signaling us. Everyone needed to get in position, we drilled this enough for everyone to know what to do… god I hope this works…

"Fine, Yellow, lets just do thi-… why is everyone all quiet?" Red entered the room, Alright… Showtime!

(Start playing the recommended song at this point. _italics _mean that everyone is singing.)

I pressed the button in my podium, causing mine, and the other three podiums to also raise out of the ground. I had a microphone in front of me, Green raised up holding a Ska-guitar, Gold a trumpet, and Sapphire was seated at a drum set. We were all wearing tuxedos, and I even had a cane and a top hat.

"I went to a party last Saturday night. I didn't get laid, I got in a fight _Uh-huh…_ It aint no big thing… Late for my job and the traffic was bad, had to borrow ten bucks from my old man, _Uh-huh… _It aint no big thing. I went to a party last Saturday night, I told you that story, it'll be alright, _Uh-huh… _it aint no big thing… But I know what I like… I know I like dancing with you… And I know what you like… I know you like dancing with me. _DANCE WITH ME_! Kiss me once! Kiss me twice! C'mon pretty baby, kiss me DEADLY! Kiss me once! Kiss me twice! C'mon pretty baby, kiss me DEADLY!" Just as I finished that verse, the rest of the dex holders grabbed Red, and brought him on stage. "Had a few beers, getting high, sitting watching the time go by _Uh-huh… _It aint no big thing… _Nothing to eat and no TV, looking in the mirror don't do it for me __Uh-huh_…_It aint no big thing_…" And I brought Red in closer, who was obviously still in shock in response to our random bursting into song. I then pulled him into a dance, and continued. "But I know what I like… I know I like dancing with you, oh yes I do… and I know what you like… I know you like dancing with me… _DANCE WITH ME_! Kiss me once! Kiss me twice! C'mon pretty baby, kiss me DEADLY! Kiss me once! Kiss me twice! C'mon pretty baby kiss me DEADLY!" And then Gold broke into a trumpet solo.

"Goldie long-stockings everyone!" I remarked sarcastically. "Look at him blow! You do this often?" He was staring daggers at me by the end of the solo…SOOOOOO worth it!

"Green, take over the lyrics, I'm gonna go sit down with Red." I said, leaving the stage, dragging an amazed Red behind me, Green picking up the lyrics.

"So, Red, how'd you like the show?"

"Uhhhbubaabuhhhhhh… wow…"

"I thought you'd say that, want some food?"

"Uh… y-yeah, sure…"

"Waiter!" Emerald came up the table in a suit, looking annoyed.

"What sir?…"

"Bing us an order of waffles, and two Cinnibar Volcano Burgers. (**Nokachi: Thanks Mani, XD**)" And Emerald walked away.

"Wow… Green really downplayed this when he texted me…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I knew all about this, and Cheren, for at least a good few hours now."

"W…wha… come again?"

"Well… when Cheren stopped by to see me at Yellow's room, she reacted very strangely to him, and had Golosk beat the shit out of him. I wondered why Yellow would act like that, so I started texting Green, and he told me everything."

"FUCK! This is why i told everyone to leave thier cellphones at thier rooms, this was supposed to be an awesome surprise!"

"Oh, don't worry, he was REALLY skeptical in the specticle of the event, but i have to say, you are are really good singer... its a bit of a turn on..."

"So… you'll take me back?"

"Hmmm… well, a good apology usually includes a red Italian sports car and a marriage proposal… but I guess my favorite foods and you being sexier than i thought physically possibly will do fine."

"Yay!" And I leaned over the table, and kissed him. As I sat back into my seat, the ground started to shake.

"What the-? An earthquake?" Red asked, slightly concerned.

"No… no it isn't…" I said, glancing at my watch, the time reading 00:00 "See, it's midnight, that's the civilians."

"They aren't coming here, are they?"

"Hopefully not, but lets lock the doors, we can't risk a stampede. We should hold out here, wait for the fervor to die down."

"How long do you think that's gonna be?"

"Maybe a few hours, what do you want to do to stay occupied?"

"Do you know any more Reel Big Fish songs?"

* * *

**Nokachi: Alright, the next chapter will be Silver and Mewtwo's escapades in the security vault.**

**Red: By the way, Mewtwo, why were you acting like Ryuk from Deathhnote when you were talking with Silver.**

**Mewtwo: …character development?**

**Nokachi: For the lulz.**

**Black: Because Deathnote roxxors boxxors.**

**Mewtwo: All answers are acceptable.**

**Nokachi: Now, you 'member now little chillun, I don't own Pokemon, Deathnote references, Reel Big Fish, or a Fiesta Deck, and I claim no ownership over those items. If the slight Yaoi-sauce has offended you, go die... it wasn't even a lot.**


	12. Short Buildup

**Nokachi: *randomly appears* POOF! HERE I AM!**

**Mewtwo: About damn time!**

**Silver: Yeah, we are waiting for our fight scene!**

**Nokachi: First of all, calm the fuck down. Second, How the fuck did you get there? MAIN CHARACTERS ONLY!**

**Church: Wait, what?**

**Nokachi: MAIN. CHARACTERS. ONLY. GTFO.**

**Church: But I am a main character!**

**Nokachi: *shoots Church* There, problem solved!**

**Tucker: You shot Church you team-killing fucktard!**

**Caboose: Tucker did it!**

**Nokachi: -_-" The things I deal with… ANYHOOZLE! Lets get this chapter a-goin'!**

**MEANWHILE, ON THE FIESTA DECK…**

* * *

"OOOH! Black, I think I just came up with a fun plan!" Red beamed.

"Really? …a plan for what?"

"Something to keep us occupied… how many songs DO you guys know?"

"Lots, we disagreed about what you would like, so we learned a whole crapload… which is weird, because we only prepared for a few hours…

"Well, here's my plan… (whispers plan to Black)"

"Honey… you are a genius… Have I mentioned that I love you yet?"

"Yes… but say it again, I like it."

Black then glomped Red to the ground, and began screaming "AH LURVE YOOOOOO!"

Once that "touching" moment ended, Red took out his phone, and sent a text to a certain black haired antagonist who is currently residing on a mountain… and yes, it is exactly who you think it is…

* * *

**EARLIER, BEFORE THE STAMPEDE…**

"Alright Pryce, even though you are in a new body, the giant Ice Mask is a bit of a giveaway." Lance advised to a certain revived gym leader.

"You do know that I can't take the damn thing off, right?"

"Yeah, just… ummm… wear this hoodie!" Lance said, throwing the light jacket to Pryce.

"It's the middle of the summer, won't this be a little suspicious?"

"It's less suspicious than the ice mask being visible, now just go along with it!"

"Fiiiiine… so, what's the plan here?"

"Since I'm still a "good guy", I have been invited to help host the opening ceremonies, along with the other champions. While I'm woo-ing the crowd, you take out the guards, and open the vault. Once the ceremonies are over, the civilians should be in a mad rush to the rest of the festivities, and with fewer guards, the rest of the personnel should be occupied with the stampede at hand. Once that phase is complete, we just waltz into the vault, take the mist stone, and leave under the cover of chaos."

"You really thought this out well, dude."

"I know, I'm really good at what I do. Now lets set this plan in action!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, WITH OUR SPIN-OFF CHARACTERS…**

"Okay Wes, I'm in position… what am I looking for again?" Mike spoke into a walkie talkie. Mike was walking through the vault, while Wes was still disguised as even staff.

"Anyone. If anyone is down there, there is something wrong, and you need to take them out."

"But, what if there's a whole lot of them?"

"Then, I guess you're kinda fucked."

"DUDE!"

"Okay, okay, don't pop a blood vessel, if anything goes wrong, I'll be right down there to help out. And, if your radio is damaged, it will send me an alert, so don't worry about that… I know how you worry about things…"

"Alright, fine… by the way… where's Cheren?"

"Somewhere that isn't here, and I couldn't be happier!"

"Why do you hate him anyway? He hasn't done anything to you."

"I have my reasons. I gotta go now, Wes out."

"Ugh… great…" Mike sighed, putting the walkie talkie in his bag.

* * *

**NOW, WITH OUR DUBIOUS DUO OF DUO'S!**

"Alright, the traps are set… what so we do now?" Mewtwo asked, placing the final trap on the ground.

"We wait in the shadows… see if anyone shows up." Silver stated, then immediately vanished.

"Ugh… I hate it when he does that…" Mewtwo slouched, then tossed a camera into the corner, so he could see the entire corridor, then disappeared.

* * *

**Nokachi: I know, I know… it is really REALLY fucking short… and I have been putting off writing this, so I just wanted SOMETHING out there while I prepare the end of the first arc. After next chapter, there will be a series of oneshot-esque chapters about what they do during the middle of the competition. After a few of those, I will start the last arc of this story, where the ending tournament is. Afterwards, there will be a sequel about Red and Black's relationship after the tournament. It won't be very long of a sequel (at least I don't plan it to be long). If you have any ideas for subjects for the "filler arc", post it in a review (Anonymous reviews are on, so all of you visitors with opinions can voice them), If you want a lemon, then it will be in there… but I'm gonna need some help.**


End file.
